Blue Ark
The Blue Ark is a radio station featured in Grand Theft Auto V that plays reggae and dancehall music. Description The station is hosted by Jamaican music producer Lee "Scratch" Perry. This is the preferred station of Omega. The radio will automatically switch to this station if the player tunes to Blaine County Radio and then loses the signal of that station. Playlist *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown - Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado - Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman (1986) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) *The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1977) *Tommy Lee Sparta - Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel feat. Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (So Bad Riddim) (2011) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1983) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Demarco - Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *Busy Signal feat. Damian Marley - Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) * *I-Octane - Topic of the Day (2011) *Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Money Come and Money Go (2010) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) * ( * These songs were originally cut from previous-gen releases) Deleted Songs GTA V's trackID.gxt2 database reveals more songs were planned to appear on the station but were not included in the final version. *Bramma feat. Elephant Man - Duh Weh Mi Waah (2011)TrackID.gxt2: 0xD9C3E56F = Duh Weh Mi Waah *Dennis Brown - Westbound Train (1975)TrackID.gxt2: 0x2DAB0308 = Westbound Train *Gregory Issacs - Slum (1978)TrackID.gxt2: 0xC74AB3F9 = Slum *Junior Murvin - Police and Thieves (1976)TrackID.gxt2: 0x48193DB0 = Police & Thieves *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Upsetters - Jungle Lion (1973)TrackID.gxt2: 0x306398EE = Jungle Lion *Leo Graham - Want A Wine (1972)TrackID.gxt2: 0xF3EA1FDE = Want A Wine *Linval Thompson - Jah Jah The Conquerer (1975)TrackID.gxt2: 0x147BC81B = Jah Jah The Conqueror *Sean Paul - Temperature (2005)TrackID.gxt2: 0x1C88DF60 = Temperature *Sizzla - Living Up (2002)TrackID.gxt2: 0x5A4CF07B = Living Up Alongside the trackID.gxt2 database, more songs were found in a early build of GTA V on a dev PlayStation 3.GTA Forums: http://gtaforums.com/topic/678397-the-gta-v-beta-hunt/?p=1070099238 *Mikey Dread - Dread At The Controls (1979) *UB40 - Red Red Wine (1982) Video Original Version: Enhanced Version: Trivia *The musician, Vybz Kartel, is incorrectly spelled in the radio wheel as "Vybz Cartel" and Protoje as "Proteje". *Radio station's name comes from The Black Ark - a reggae and dub recording studio founded in the early 1970's by Lee "Scratch" Perry, the DJ for Blue Ark. *The Song "Disco Devil" by Lee Perry & The Upsetters was sampled from "I Chase the Devil" by Max Romeo & The Upsetters, which was included from K-Jah West in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. *"Grumblin' Dub" by The Upsetters plays in the background between songs. See Also *Bush Sounds - an early reggae station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961 that plays more songs from . *Heavy Heavy Monster Sound - an early reggae and ska station in GTA London 1969 and GTA London 1961. *K-JAH - a reggae, dub and dancehall station in GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories. *K-JAH West - a reggae, dub and dancehall station in GTA San Andreas that plays more songs from and The Upsetters. *Tuff Gong Radio - a classic reggae radio station in GTA IV that plays another song from . *Massive B Soundsystem 96.9 - a contemporary dancehall radio station in GTA IV. *RamJam FM - a dancehall radio station in GTA: Episodes From Liberty City that plays another song from Damian Marley. *Ticklah - a dub and reggae instrumentals station in GTA Chinatown Wars. *The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre station in enhaced versions of GTA V that plays more songs from and . References Navigation }} pl:The Blue Ark de:The Blue Ark es:The Blue Ark pt:The Blue Ark Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V Category:Reggae Stations